Hell's Calling
by SMDSP
Summary: They're calling Prince Vegeta from beyond the grave. Who are they and what do they want with Vegeta? A/U.


**Hell's Calling**

_Prologue_

He lay on his back and stared, unblinking, at the midnight colored sky. Pain engulfed his being, radiating from the numerous wounds inflicted on his warrior's body. He could feel his sustaining life energy flowing out of him, flowing drop by drop onto the already bloodstained battleground beneath him. 

It was an effort to breathe, to think. He tried to focus on the stars above, but they provided no release from his pain. Instead, he conjured up the faces of his family: his beautiful wife and strong son--a son who should have never been left behind. He let out a derisive laugh; it was not the time to be thinking about his past deeds that could no longer be corrected. Soon, his life-force would drain away; leaving only a husk of his body left and that which no being could take from him would rise up, and finally be reunited with the soul of Vegetasei. He would find an eternal rest there and one day he would finally be reunited with his family.

The thought should have filled him with peace, but it didn't. In its place he felt a cold and bitter anger against the hand that Fate had dealt to him. He felt doubly betrayed by Fate. First a maniac took his family from him and now that he had a semblance of his old life back, it too was being taken away from him. He had been a warrior in his prime and the leader of his people, and there were so many battles left to fight. And now to have that taken away from him twice--it was unfair!

His thick meaty hand clenched at his sides as shards of pain shot through him setting off all kinds of chain reactions in his body. He felt himself growing weaker, felt the last vestiges of his essence trying to bleed out his wounds. He was dying fast.

"No." The word tore its way from his fogged brain to his throat to produce the guttural sound. "No…." He didn't want to die--again. He tried to rise from his position on the ground. He would not die without honor and he would not die like a weakling crying about his death! 

He forced his body to an upright position and pushed against the ground. Unsteady and in great pain he prayed to the Goddess Vegetasei. _Please, give me strength Goddess._ His vision blurred, and felt a woman's arms surround him. He pulled back and saw a female warrior with eyes darker than the blackest pitch. Her words filled his head. _Borrow from my strength, but call my son home._

Hovering between life and death he watched in awe as the feminine warrior shimmer and glow before his unworthy eyes. Before her total spirit disappeared he heard her directive whispered to him. _Call my son._

He turned and faced his enemy. "Did you think that was enough to kill the King of all Saiyajins?" He sneered as the being looked back at him in surprise.

"You're a tenacious bastard aren't you," questioned the other warrior. "I have enjoyed this fight much King Vegeta, but really you have to die. I have other things to do today, than to dally with you."

King Vegeta spat out a mouthful of blood. "Kiss my ass." He powered up to maximum energy, preparing to launch an all out full-force assault. "You picked the wrong Saiyajin to try and kill." 

He charged.

He went down.

Darkness blacker than before surrounded his royal personage; he wasn't totally dead. But he was indeed helpless as he expended all his healing and attacking energy on his last albeit futile attempt to win. He closed his eyes and opened his mind to person he wanted to connect with…

In a darkened room black eyes snapped open.

====================================================================================End Prologue. Created [11/28/01] and Finished [12/08/2002]. Hmm, well there's the prologue to Hell's Calling. It's my first time writing one, so I hope its okay. Did y'all guess that it was King Vegeta before I told who it was dying on the battlefield? Well send me all thoughts and criticisms to me at pmchivas@hotmail.com or leave me a message in the guestbook. Coming next time: The Quick & The Dead. Dark Shadow Princess. 


End file.
